Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Jess16
Summary: This is now an AU fic. Harry's summer from his fourth year going onto his fifth year. New Powers. New characters. Order of the Phoenix. Harry and original character. Suspended Indefinately
1. A Birthday of Surprises

Chapter 1  
  
Birthday of Surprises  
  
Harry Potter was an unusual boy for many reasons. For one, he hated the summer holidays more than any other time of the year. For another, he wanted to do his homework, but he hadn't had a chance to get it out of the cupboard under the stairs. And the most unusual was that he was a wizard.  
  
  
  
To say Harry Potter hated his relatives would be an understatement. Not that the feeling wasn't mutual, his relatives wouldn't mind at all if he just disappeared.  
  
  
  
The moment Harry stepped one foot inside number four Privet Drive he was set to work. His uncle Vernon, who was a fat beefy man with almost no neck at all, said that, maybe he would think twice before he pulled any 'freakishness', as he called it, in his house again. To make things worse Dudley was still on his diet, which meant everyone was still on it. In Harry's opinion the diet seemed to be working backwards as he was about two times bigger than last summer. The only good thing, Harry could find anyways, was that he was getting some muscle out of all this work.  
  
  
  
  
  
It seemed to him, when he finally got so me rest from the relentless nagging of his aunt and the unending work, that after the of working out in the sun he got more muscle, than he thought humanely possible and, in his opinion a nice tan. His Aunt Petunia said it made him look like the freak that he was. He also thought about how much work he was doing compared to other people his age, it didn't surprise him how much muscle he got. It went on like that for about a month, when one morning his uncle Vernon looked up from his new paper at him and began to speak,  
  
  
  
"Boy," He said so suddenly everyone started. "We're tired of paying for your clothes and food without anything in return." Harry almost snorted and had the urge to roll his eyes but, he suppressed it. He decided his uncle wasn't in too good of a mood because his face was changing from pink to red and back from only looking at him. He found this quite amusing to watch, he was still counting how many colours his face could change. Sometimes even when his anger was directed towards him, he found himself not listening to the almost daily lecture but suppressing a laugh. His uncle looked like he could be a chameleon. One day he wasn't going to be able to stop himself from laughing.  
  
  
  
The only thought running through his mind was that he had done more work than his aunt had gossiped and they thought HE was freeloading. He quickly turned his attention back to his uncle who was saying,  
  
  
  
"You will go around town and search for a job. Your pay check will go to us. Have a job by the end of the day or don't bother coming back." He said with a smug smile as though he knew no one would give him a job.  
  
  
  
Harry ate his breakfast quickly, which consisted of a small amount of lettuce that his aunt actually called a salad. He thought it looked like it was for a rabbit. Dudley was too immersed in the television that he didn't notice anything going on around him. Harry concluded that his brain must be getting as lazy as the rest of him, because he always loved to watch his father torment Harry. That was until he finished his breakfast and started to whine about how it wasn't enough. That was Harry's cue to leave.  
  
  
  
Little Whinging, Surrey was quite a large town and Harry was sure he would find a job in no time. He was wrong. Everywhere he went, even if there was a job that needed to be filled, they would take one look at him and tell him they had no job for him. He searched the whole day and was about to give up when he passed the library. He thought he had nothing to lose so he walked through the large blue doors of the library. Inside it was huge! It was almost as enormous as the Hogwarts library and that was huge. He almost forgot why he was there until-  
  
  
  
A woman in her thirties walked over to him and cleared her throat. When she saw she had succeeded in getting the young man's attention she asked in a confident but polite tone, "Hello dear. Can I help you?" The woman had long brown hair, just past her shoulders with a natural red tinge. She was quite tall and had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes that made him think of Sirius. He felt as though he'd known her all his life but, couldn't figure out why.  
  
  
  
He answered pleadingly, "Um. Well. Can I get a job here? I've been looking around all day." He left out the part of not having a home if he didn't get one.  
  
  
  
Her face broke into a huge smile showing her perfect, white teeth. "Finally," She said exasperatedly. "I've been looking for someone to help me out here for a while now. I'll go get the application forms." She walked over to the desk and grabbed some papers and pencil. She handed them to him and told him, "Just fill these out," She pointed at the papers, "And give them back to me. I'll be right back. Got some work to do." And she smiled and left him to fill out the forms.  
  
  
  
Once he was finished, he went to look for her. After going down rows upon rows he found her putting some books away, like the ones Hermione read for some light reading.  
  
  
  
"I'm finished." He announced to her. She looked up and smiled. She took the papers and started reading them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Harry Potter. I thought you looked familiar." She said absent-mindedly. "It's too late for you to start tonight." She thought for a moment. "How 'bout you come around eight tomorrow morning. And," After she took a second glance at the papers, she added. "Happy early Birthday!"  
  
  
  
"It's July thirtieth today?!" He asked incredulously.  
  
  
  
"Yes." She answered looking at him funny. "You didn't know what day it was?"  
  
  
  
"Yea. Time flies when you're having fun." He lied. Deciding to change the subject, he asked, "What's your name?"  
  
  
  
"I'm Lys Roseinbloom and no need to call me M'am or anything like that. It makes me feel like an old librarian." She laughed along with Harry. "Just call me Lys."   
  
  
  
All of a sudden some books fell of the shelves. "Merlin!" She shouted angrily, and took a stick out of her pocket. "Accio Merlin." And a white kitten with bright blue eyes came flying towards them. "Here hold him." And shoved the kitten into Harry's arms while she levitated all the books back in place.  
  
  
  
"You're a witch?" He asked.  
  
  
  
She grinned at him and asked quite annoyingly, "Well," she paused. "How did you suppose I recognised  
  
you?"  
  
  
  
"I didn't think about it." He answered to his defence. He notice she didn't stare at his scar when she met him, but didn't say anything. Lys looked at her watch suddenly.  
  
  
  
"Oh! It's getting late and I have to be somewhere." She said suddenly. "Be here eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. Remember."  
  
  
  
"Goodnight Lys." He said. "See you tomorrow morning." He put Merlin down and started his long walk  
  
home.  
  
*  
  
  
  
Some time later, Harry walked in the front door and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. There were no lights on and there was no television blaring. He assumed the Dursleys were asleep. He made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and made his way to his room.   
  
  
  
He suddenly thought that now was the perfect time to get his trunk. He grabbed a pin and made his way carefully down the stairs and started to pick the lock. When it was opened he pulled his trunk out and locked the lock again and quietly dragged his trunk up the stairs into his room. He quickly shoved it under his bed and sat quietly waited for any signs of the Dursleys. When it was all quiet he walked over to his window and opened it. A soft warm breeze came through the window and he stood there, feeling the coolness of the air, until he got too tired and collapsed onto his bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows.  
  
*  
  
  
  
It was all dark, when suddenly a fire in a fireplace came into view. He could hear a cold harsh voice coming front a high backed chair in front of the fireplace. It was talking to a short, balding man who was cowering in fear.  
  
  
  
"Wormtail," The voice hissed. "Go to Privet Drive. Number four if I'm not mistaken. And test those protective wards on the house. Now go! Unless you would rather be punished!" He took out a stick and pointed it at the shorter man, menacingly.  
  
  
  
Wormtail stuttered, "Y-yes my L-Lord." The man changed with a 'pop' into a large rat and scurried out of the dark, fire lit room.  
  
  
  
Then Voldemort started to laugh a cold raspy laugh that could make most men cower in fear.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter woke, his hand clutching his forehead in pain. Harry tried to remember and he remembered that Wormtail was coming. He hoped Hedwig would return soon, so he could send a letter to Dumbledore about his vision.  
  
  
  
After he had settled down he glanced at his clock which read 11:15. In forty-five minutes he would be fifteen. He looked out the window to see a group of owls flying towards him with Hedwig in the lead. In that moment all thoughts of the dream vanished and were replaced with feelings of happiness that at least someone cared about him. He got out of the way and watched as all the owls flew through his window. Errol as usual was being carried by a couple of other owls, who dropped him in a heap on Harry's bed. He went around and collected all the letters and packages from the owls. Most of the owls flew out the window and the only ones who stayed were Hedwig, Errol and Pig. He woke Errol and set him inside Hedwigs cage for some water, who gave a grateful hoot. He was desperately hoping he would be able to get out of this place. He picked up the letter from his best friend and unfolded it to a very untidy scrawl.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! How's your summer been so far? Ours had been Great! We went to visit Charlie in Romania and guess what? We saw Norbert and he didn't try to bite my arm off! He's also about one-hundred times bigger!  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry just laughed just imagining Ron bouncing off the walls with excitement. Maybe he had had too much butterbeer. He continued reading the longest letter he had ever gotten from his best friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
I wanted to warn you the twins got a load of money. They wouldn't say who, they only told us that this mysterious person gave them the money to get started on the WWW's. Whoever that was they must be mental and they will be dead when I find out who he is. Oh yea, watch out they sent you a package and Dad wouldn't even check if there were any pranks on it so, Good Luck! Owl me and tell me if you change any colours!   
  
Hope you can come. Don't let the muggle let you down.  
  
Ron  
  
P.S: Mum is trying to get Dumbledore to let you come. So far he's said no, but Mum says she might send him a Howler for making you stay with those 'horrible muggles'.  
  
  
  
Harry laughed at Mrs. Weasleys antics and picked up the package from Ron. Harry turned to a package which was shaped suspiciously like a book. He unwrapped it to find he was right. He thought that the day Ron sent him a book would be the day Hell froze over. He looked outside to make sure it didn't. The book had some odd shapes which he assumed were runes. He opened it and a short note fell out.   
  
  
  
  
  
'Hey Harry, I thought if it got too boring over there for you, you could try to figure this out. The bookstore owner said no one except Merlin has ever been able to read it (Although I think it's a fake because he was practically giving it away.) Have fun!'   
  
  
  
  
  
He set the book down to until he finished with his birthday gifts. He took the twins parcel and unwrapped it very warily. When he saw it was safe he opened it to see a box full of pranks and a short note.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! We have decided to make you a partner in the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. You can't refuse so don't even try. You will receive part of the profits and you can test these out on the muggles.  
  
  
  
So long for now,  
  
Your partners in crime  
  
Gred and Forge  
  
  
  
Harry was quite happy to have something to get revenge on the Dursleys with, so he wasn't complaining. Opened the parcel that Hedwig brought to find a wrapped present and a letter. He opened the letter which was from his other best friend, Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I decided not to go to Bulgaria because of you-know-who and all. Plus I didn't want to give Victor the wrong impression either. We're just friends. So I heard Ron went to Romania. Oh, I would love to go. See all the history and to see Norbert again. Ron hasn't been bugging me about Victor anymore. I think he's starting to grow up, although I hope not too fast. See you soon.  
  
Love from,  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S: I'm a Prefect! Ron isn't though but he seems happy about it. How about you?  
  
  
  
He opened the parcel to see, not surprisingly, a book. It was called 'Ancient Runes' by Merlin but, he highly doubted Merlin had actually made that book and Hermione could get a hold of it. A note fell out and it said  
  
  
  
'I know this book wasn't really made by Merlin, but Ron told me about the book he got you so I thought you could use some help. Hope you like it.'  
  
  
  
  
  
He set the book on his beside table and continued onto the letter from his godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! Remus and I are on a mission for Dumbledore. We are almost done so I should be able to give you your Birthday present in person. See you soon!  
  
Love,  
  
The cute, adorable   
  
Snuffles  
  
  
  
Harry snorted at what his godfather had said about himself. That was Sirius for you, completely opposite of his name. Harry decided to open Hagrid's letter since it didn't look dangerous.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are ya? I'm on a mission. Can't talk about it though. won't be able to come back to teach. I'm sure you'll like the professor. My present for you is in my cabin when you get back to Hogwarts. Hope ya like it.  
  
From,  
  
Hagrid  
  
  
  
Harry was wondering just what it was and if it was dangerous. Knowing Hagrid it was. He also wondered who would take over for Hagrid. He put those thoughts aside as he unfolded his Hogwarts letter.  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock. We are also pleased to inform you, you have been selected to be the male Gryffindor Prefect.  
  
  
  
A list of books for next year is enclosed  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
  
Harry looked at the silver badge with a P on it and wondered if Professor McGonagall was just as nuts as Dumbledore. He had broken more rules than he could count and he still made Prefect.  
  
  
  
  
  
At that moment he noticed a letter on the floor. He picked it up and unfolded it to see writing he did not recognise. It said:  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I'm not sure if you'll like it, but I hope you do. Two chains appeared last night on  
  
my desk along with a note that read,  
  
  
  
'Keep one and wear it always and give the other to the person you think of when you see it.'   
  
I thought of you. They are identical. I can't figure out a way to get it on though, so if you figure it out tell me, please. I hope you like it.  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny   
  
  
  
Harry looked in the envelope and pulled out a golden chain with a pendant in the shape of a Griffin. He walked over to the window to get a better look at it. He noticed a shadow out of the corner of his eye outside, but when he turned his head to get a better look it was gone. He looked at his alarm clock. It read 11:59, then 12:00. Suddenly the chain flew up and attached itself around his neck. He didn't have time to think about it though when a blinding white light started to grow larger from no where. Suddenly gold writing appear in the air, as though an invisible hand was writing it,  
  
  
  
'Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix'  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hello everyone please review even if you didn't like it. I think that was the longest chapter I've  
  
ever written. Sorry to those who liked my previous plot I didn't like it very much. I'm open to any  
  
suggestions and tell me if some thing didn't make sense or made the story bad.  
  
  
  
Flames are allowed. I need to roast my marshmallows.  
  
Love Jess (Just so you know, I am Girl not a Guy, Thanks) 


	2. More Surprises

I fixed the formatting it was all weird.  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
More Surprises  
  
The golden letters started to fade along with the blinding white light. He looked in front of   
  
him and realized Harry was not in Number four, Privet Drive anymore. The room was enormous and it   
  
seemed to be some sort of common room. There were portraits of five people on the far wall above the   
  
fireplace. On the very right was a woman who had long, dark, black hair and bright green eyes not   
  
unlike his own. Her robes were blues, lined at the cuffs with silver and along the bottom were silver   
  
runes. To the left of her portrait was a man with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. His robes were similar to the woman with the exception of the colours. His robes were crimson lined with gold. On the very left was a kind looking woman, not unlike Mrs. Weasley, who had shoulder length red hair and merry brown eyes. The colours of her robes were yellow and black. To the right of that portrait was another man who had black eyes, which reminded him slightly of Hagrid, and black, quite messy hair. The robes of this man were green with silver lining. In the centre was the portrait of a man. He had long white hair and a beard that could rival that of Dumbledore's. His robes were a midnight blue and there were the shapes of stars covering the robes. He supposed they were supposed to look like the night sky.  
  
  
  
He looked around the room. It was magnificent! Around the fire place, faced away from Harry, there   
  
were four crimson couches and a large midnight blue chair. That was when he noticed that the whole   
  
room was decorated in gold and crimson, Gryffindor colours. The only thing that was different was the   
  
chair that was facing the fireplace. He looked behind him and saw a pair of magnificent oak doors that had vines carved into them. The ceiling he noticed was charmed like the one in the Great Hall, to show the sky outside. It was dark, stars were dotting the bare sky.  
  
  
  
He searched the room once more and realised he was not alone, as the other person in the room realised she was not alone.  
  
  
  
"Ginny?" he inquired. "Is that you?"  
  
  
  
"Harry?" she replied.  
  
  
  
"You look," he paused looking for the right word. She had changed quite a bit in the month he hadn't   
  
seen her. "Um. Different."  
  
  
  
"I'm not the only one." she grinned looking at Harry and blushed.  
  
  
  
"I wonder where we are." he mused, looking around for a clue.  
  
  
  
"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Yea, like the common room but better." he said looking around again.  
  
  
  
Over by the fireplace they heard a meowing. They rushed over to see a white cat with bright blue eyes. That wasn't the only thing they saw. There were the people they saw in the portrait and, "Lys?" Harry asked, open mouthed.  
  
  
  
She smiled and said, "Hello Harry and Ginny. We were wondering when you would find us."  
  
  
  
Ginny got over the shock and asked, "Where are we?"  
  
"We can get to that later." Lys said excitedly. "I would like to introduce you to your ancestors."  
  
"Ancestors?!"   
  
"Yes. The one in the green is Salazar Slytherin, in the red is Godric Gryffindor. Over there on the   
  
couch in the yellow is Helga Hufflepuff and in the blue is Rowena Ravenclaw." She finished and looked   
  
over to see both their mouths hanging open. "Oh yes. Last but not least. Merlin!"  
  
Both of them stood there too dumbfounded to speak. As soon as Harry got his voice back he asked, "Why are you here Lys?"  
  
"I have not been totally honest with you Harry." She said sadly. "You two had better sit down."  
  
As soon as they sat down he asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Ginny. You are not really a Weasley. And, your mother and father were mine and my husbands best   
  
friends. My husband, your mother and I are supposedly dead. Your father has been thought to have   
  
betrayed us for the last fifteen years." By the end of her explanation she looked very sad.  
  
Ginny looked frantic, "Are you sure?! This can't be happening! Who are my parents?" She almost yelled. She put her face in her hands and started to cry. "What will everyone say?"  
  
Harry put an arm over her and started to comfort her, "It'll be alright Ginny. They will still love   
  
you no matter what. You have been their daughter and sister for thirteen years already. I doubt this   
  
will change how they feel about you."  
  
Ginny lifted her tear stained face to meet Harry's brilliant green eyes and asked, "You really think   
  
so?"  
  
"I'm sure of it." He said and gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
She gave him a Mrs. Weasley sized hug and said softly into his shoulder, "Thank-you." She pulled back   
  
from his embrace and smiled, although she was still sad.  
  
They turned their heads back to the six adults and saw them grinning like madmen. They suddenly   
  
blushed and asked, "What?"  
  
"Oh never mind. Harry, I want to show you something." She motioned her hand towards the cat to come to her. When the cat came over and sat down beside her she took her wand out of her pocket and muttered, "Finite Incantem." She started to change, but before she was finished she did the same thing to the cat and he started to grow, similar to what had happened to Peter Pettigrew when Sirius and Professor Lupin had changed him back. When everything had finished Harry was shocked to say the least. In front of him was a tall woman with red hair and green eyes like his own. She had on light green robes. She was smiling in a motherly way at Harry and looked like she wanted to hug him and never let him go. Beside her was a man with unruly black hair and slightly darker blue eyes than when he was a cat. He had dark blue robes on. He realised why he had somehow recognised Lys. In front of him were standing Lily and James Potter, his parents.  
  
Ginny was shocked and was gaping. She looked like a fish. But, Harry was beyond shocked.  
  
"How?" Was all he could say.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry." They said and they both scooped him up into a huge hug. Lily had tears in her   
  
eyes and was close to crying. They broke apart and they started to explain.  
  
"Harry I am a true Seer and for a while I saw Voldemort coming with the intention of killing us, but   
  
not succeeding" She started. "It puzzled me to no end. It wasn't until later that I Saw how we would   
  
survive."  
  
"I would transfigure a piece of furniture to look like me and command it to duel with Voldemort and I   
  
would transfigure myself into a cat like you saw I was not too long ago." James continued for her. "   
  
Lily is an elf and when she was hit by the killing curse she was not killed because elves are   
  
immortal. Instead, she was taken to elf havens for training. She needed to be trained in the ways of   
  
the elves. Time is different there, for her it only seemed to be one year but here it was fourteen   
  
years. As for where I have been, these five, behind me came and brought me here to stay until it was   
  
time. And Ginny I think you will like your parents."  
  
"Who are they?" She asked anxiously, wanting to know who her parents were.  
  
Lily walked over and sat down beside Harry and grinned at him as to say he knew this person. Harry   
  
gasped and said, "Really?" She put her arm around him and nodded.  
  
"Ginny. Your parents are Sirius Black and Katrina Figg. And before you say anything Sirius is   
  
innocent. Peter Pettigrew framed him." She added seeing Ginny's surprised face. She turned to Harry   
  
and said, "Harry. I think you know Katrina, not too well I'm afraid. She's posing as Mrs. Arabella   
  
Figg her mother who you knew. You know her as Mrs. Figg." She looked towards James and nodded.  
  
"Bella. Sirius. You can come in!" He shouted towards the door and they flew open. In walked none other than Harry's godfather, Sirius Black and a woman with red hair and brown eyes. She had a huge smile on her face when her eyes fell on Ginny and she quickened her pace. Sirius was looking much healthier than the last time Harry saw him and his blue eyes, once again, had their mischievous twinkle again. They both walked over to Ginny and he was happy to see another family reunited.  
  
Sirius parted from the group and came over to Harry who gave him an enormous hug.  
  
"Did you know my parents were still alive?" Harry asked.  
  
"I did and I knew about Ginny but I had a temporary memory charm put on me." He answered sadly.   
  
"Personally I think you two took all this quite well. I'm surprised." He grinned and ruffled Harry's   
  
already messy hair.  
  
"It'll probably sink in later." He replied trying but failing to smooth out his hair.  
  
"What happened to you? Looks like you've been workin' out." He said looking Harry over.  
  
"No. The Dursleys thought I should pay for what the twins did to Dudley last summer. Then he tells me   
  
to get a job. The stupid, fat git." Harry said then got a huge grin on his face, "Do I still have to   
  
go back there?"  
  
"Of course not!" His mother said, "James can transfigure some furniture to look like us and send it to the library tomorrow morning." By then she was grinning mischievously.  
  
"Uh-oh." Sirius teased Lily, "She's planning something. Um. Let me think. It's a, it's a.. Prank!"  
  
Lily sighed and said, "Some things never change." She grinned and pulled out her wand, "Including me!" She muttered something and a pink light out of her wand and changed Sirius' hair pink. Everyone was laughing at Sirius, who was unable to get the charm off. "Now.. Onto my prank. I heard those twins make pranks. And if I'm correct in assuming, they sent you some. Now am I right Harry?"   
  
Harry grinned and answered, "Of course they did and I was thinking the same thing."  
  
After a long time of silence Ginny squealed, excitedly, "This is going to be so fun." Causing many   
  
shocked faces to turn towards her. "What? You can't grow up with the school prankster and not have it   
  
rub off on you." She defended herself.  
  
"Another generation of marauders. Just what we need, eh Lil." Katrina said looking at Lily and   
  
winking. This caused Lily to laugh and Harry and Ginny start to become suspicious.  
  
Behind them, someone cleared their throat loudly and said, "We should leave the pranks until later. We need to focus on the matter at hand." Merlin said pointing his wand at Sirius changing his hair back. His eyes were twinkling clearly amused by how the parent were acting just as childish as the children."Now, Harry and Ginny. I think you must be wondering where you are and why you are here. Am I right?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"As you know, you two are our heirs. You are the only two to ever be all five of our heirs. We will be transferring our knowledge into you to help with your new powers and to help defend yourselves against Voldemort. Also, we each have some heirlooms for you. Salazar, if you please." Merlin explained.  
  
Salazar moved forward with two hoops made out of silver. Once he took a close look he saw they were in the shape of a snake. He smiled and told them, "Hold out your hands." They did so and the snakes   
  
slithered up their arms and wrapped themselves around their arms. "These make it so no one can detect   
  
any magic you use. It may come in very useful." He said with a grin clearly thinking about pranks on   
  
the Dursleys. "Now I will transfer all my knowledge onto you two." He closed his eyes and pointed his   
  
hands toward them. A green and silver beams shot out the ends of his fingers. When they his them they   
  
felt a warmth and remember things they never knew about. Salazar stepped back and motioned for Godric   
  
to come forward.  
  
Godric stood up and walked over until he was standing in front of both of them. "The chains around   
  
your necks helped you to come here. They will also let you communicate with any of us at any time."   
  
Godric closed his eyes and pointed his hands at them. The same thing happened only the beams were gold and crimson. They felt the same feeling as before only they started to feel slightly different. They didn't have time to wonder as Rowena came forward with two eggs.  
  
"These are Griffin eggs. They will hatch soon and will protect you from then on. You will need to put   
  
them in these." She said beaming with pride as she conjured two boxes lined with velvet. They placed   
  
the eggs in the boxes and set them down on one of the tables beside the couches. She did the same as   
  
Godric and Salazar the only difference was the beams of light were blue and silver. Again they got an   
  
odd feeling that they were different somehow. "You two were already Seers to some point. I have made   
  
your powers stronger. I will also be teaching everyone here how to keep their minds safe." She said   
  
with a smirk. As Rowena sat down Helga stood up in front of them.  
  
"My gift to you is the ability to understand all animals. Magical and non-magical." She did the same   
  
as had been done three times before only the beams that came from her fingers were yellow and black.   
  
Again they felt different somehow, but shrugged it off as they saw Merlin stand up.  
  
Instead of holding his hands out towards them he put his palms to their foreheads and they felt power  
  
they had never felt before flow into their bodies. When he took his hands away their bodies felt like   
  
they had changed. They felt stronger.  
  
"You two are the prophesied two. You are the most powerful witch and wizard on the planet and you   
  
will fight whatever evil will come. You are the heir of five and more. You do not only have our   
  
powers, but powers beyond that of any being that has ever existed. Try to do anything I'm sure you   
  
will be able to. I suggest not to tonight, it may be too overwhelming. You will see us all again   
  
tomorrow and Harry there is something waiting for you in your room I'm sure you'll be overjoyed to   
  
get." Merlin told them smiling with pride at his heirs that are destined for greatness. "Before you   
  
leave Happy Birthday and 'principialis aspectus'." He finished and they felt themselves again   
  
changing.  
  
Ginny spoke up and said, "It's not my birthday, sir."  
  
"Call me grandfather and yes it is your true birth date. You are also fifteen not fourteen. You   
  
couldn't be the same age as Ronald could you, that is unless you were twins." He smiled at the girl   
  
who had had so many things about herself changed in one night. She was taking it quite well   
  
considering the circumstances. "Now goodnight you two. Have a good sleep."  
  
Even though they both were bursting with questions when Merlin lifted his arms into the air high   
  
above his head and the bright light was again consuming them, they knew that they would have to wait   
  
until next time they met.   
  
As the light got so bright they couldn't see anything but a blinding white, they felt themselves   
  
falling into a deep, deep sleep.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, how was it? Good? Tell me if some thing didn't make sense I wrote it all on the computer in   
  
about three hours. Phew, lotsa' work. My poor fingers. Please review even if you didn't like it. I   
  
want marshmallows!  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
smartikiss  
  
epholge  
  
David305  
  
Merayna  
  
BabyIrish  
  
Trinity  
  
see: ilo star  
  
Lady Lily  
  
Xmen-Rulz  
  
HPfan   
  
Yoshi-fan2003  
  
ER  
  
WH   
  
Harry Potter Chick  
  
h2opologal  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis  
  
shdurrani  
  
My first reviewers. 


	3. Revenge is Sweet

Hello I'm still here. I haven't given up on the story. I can't wait until June 21st!  
  
When it's like this: "Blah, Blah." It means someone is talking.  
  
'Blah, Blah." It means they're using telepathy.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Revenge is Sweet  
  
'Harry.' Called a soft voice.  
  
"Go avay 'm sleepin'." Harry muffled into his pillow, trying to get this person to leave him   
  
alone.  
  
'Harry wake up, it's Ginny.' She said trying to wake him up.  
  
Harry, not quite understanding what she had said, answered, "I'm tryin' to sleep."  
  
'Sorry Harry I can't hear you. You have to concentrate on me to talk to me.'  
  
Now that Harry was awake he recalled the past night's events. 'Ginny.' He tried feeling very   
  
stupid. 'Why did you wake me up?'  
  
'It's about nine in the morning and guess what?' She asked, excitement evident in her voice.  
  
'What?' He said sleepily, standing up and starting to change his clothes.  
  
'Dad is coming to get you at noon. I think they sent you a letter.' she said, then added,   
  
'It's a surprise because they didn't tell us.'  
  
'How do you know then?' He asked he suspiciously, he found a letter on his bed. 'Eavesdropping   
  
were you?'  
  
He read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
We will be coming to get you today at noon. Have your things packed. We will be using a port key.  
  
From,  
  
Arthur Weasley  
  
Harry shuddered as remembered the last time he used a portkey. It was not an enjoyable   
  
experience. He pushed those thoughts aside as Ginny was explaining.  
  
'Well... You remember last night when Mer-Grandfather told us we could do about anything?' She   
  
asked guiltily.  
  
'Yes.' He answered.  
  
'And you remember how these chains allow us to talk to everyone else?'  
  
'Yes.' He said wishing she would get to the point.  
  
'I asked Grandfather if I could read mind and he said "Try" so I read Mum's mind.'  
  
'I want to try.' Exclaimed Harry, childishly.  
  
'Certainly not on me!' She answered. 'Oh, I almost forgot. Put some of those pranks in the   
  
Dursley's food. It should be funny.' He could hear her laughing.  
  
'Don't you worry.' He said mischievously. 'Sirius will be so proud.'  
  
'Proud of what?' A voice asked.  
  
'Sirius?' They asked.  
  
'And James-'  
  
'And Lily-'  
  
'And, last but not least, Katrina.' She finished.  
  
'You three sound like the twins.' Ginny said, trying to stifle a giggle.   
  
'Th-' They started.  
  
'That was not a compliment.' Now she could barely contain her laughter.  
  
'Your not very nice.' Sirius whined.  
  
'Now, say sorry.' James added, in a sad voice.  
  
'Sorry..' They all thought she had apologized. 'I can't hear you. The connection must be bad   
  
here.' She started making muffled sounds.  
  
'Well, I've gotta go prank the Dursleys! See you!' Harry said, while picking up the box that   
  
contained the Weasley twin's new pranks. Harry was extremely excited, he would finally have his   
  
revenge.  
  
'You can let us see, you know.' His mother informed him, eager to see her bitter sister have a   
  
prank on her. 'Picture it in your mind and think of us.'  
  
'Alright.' He sighed 'I thought you were supposed to be the adults.'  
  
'We are, we're children at heart.' Katrina stated.  
  
By then, Harry was walking down the stairs to the kitchen with his pockets full of sweets like   
  
canary creams and more. Now was the time to test them. When he walked into the kitchen, for the first   
  
time his uncle acknowledged he was there.  
  
"What are YOU still doing here?" He asked, venom dripping from his voice, showing how much he   
  
hated Harry.  
  
"I've come to thank you for taking care of me for the last fourteen years." He stated, pulling   
  
the candies out of his pocket and dumping them on the table.  
  
His Aunt and Uncle eyed him suspiciously, before going to inspect the candies. Dudley looked like he was torn between fright and hunger, before he too was inspecting the candies. While his 'relatives' were looking at the candies, he quietly sprinkled some powder onto their breakfast. When they had finished his Uncles asked very red-faced, "Does this make your tongue purple or giant." He watched Harry for any signs that he was lying.  
  
"No, I've tried them they don't. They're very filling though so you should eat your breakfast."   
  
His Aunt suddenly remembered the salads and brought everyone but Harry one. It seemed as though she   
  
didn't think he ate anymore.  
  
"Where did you get these?" His bulging eyes glued to Harry's every move. Harry thought this is   
  
what it must feel like for thieves to be interrogated by the police. The only difference was that   
  
Harry was on the verge of laughing.  
  
"When I was trying to get a job, I walked into the bakery and bought them." He lied, but his face looked innocent. He didn't know how he wasn't rolling on the ground, he guessed it was the thought of getting even with the Dursley's. Harry thought now would be the time to send the scene to his parents, his godparents and Ginny.  
  
"Where did you get the money?" He asked, with mouthful of salad. His cousin was practically   
  
shoving the salad down his throat at the thought of getting sweets, while aunt Petunia was silently   
  
nibbling at her food. Before Harry could answer uncle Vernon said, "Great salad Petunia."   
  
"Certainly not from you." He answered trying to make it look as though he hadn't realised what he had said. He could hear howls of laughter in his head. This situation, he thought would make people question his sanity more than they did now.  
  
By now his Uncle was redder than he thought even Ron could get. Then he started bellowing at the   
  
top of his lungs, "How dare you, you Ungrateful little..." He stopped suddenly as though he was   
  
choking. Petunia noticed and rushed over to him until she also started choking. Dudley, thinking his   
  
parents were occupied with something else was stuffing his piggy face with all the sweets on the   
  
table. Suddenly, his face went white as he realised this would do something similar to last year, but   
  
he had already swallowed. He looked to his mother for help, but saw she had her own problems.  
  
Her neck and face had become longer and she had dark brown spots. She had become a giraffe, but   
  
her body was still normal and that made it all the more hilarious. His uncle's nose and feet (and   
  
hands) had became an elephant's. Vernon, in his fury, tried to shout at him, but all that came out was (what is that sound an elephant makes?) This only made Harry fall off his chair with a thump. His face was red and he was gasping for breath.   
  
Dudley had became canary, with a pig's nose and tail and his hands were swollen to the size of   
  
dinner plates. What came next made him burst out in laughter whenever he thought about it in years to   
  
come. He jumped off his chair, landed on his feet but couldn't keep his balance and fell down onto his face with a loud squeal. Then he ran out of the room and up the stairs on all fours.  
  
Petunia was running around panicking and hitting her head on the light's as she was trying to get   
  
herself out of sight. Finally, she decided on running to her room hoping it would wear off so none of   
  
the neighbours would see. Vernon gave Harry a growl that resembled a tiger's more than it sounded like an elephant's and ran out of the room to comfort his wife.  
  
Harry realised it was five minutes to noon so he decided to get packed.  
  
While Harry was packing his parent's, godparent's and Ginny's voices were in his head.  
  
'That was hilarious. I want to remember this moment forever.' His mother said, dreamily.  
  
'I hope we can make photo's. We could put it in the Marauder's best pranks.' James said, eager to   
  
reminisce all of his pranks.  
  
'Just think what kinds of pranks we will be seeing in Hogwarts. It'll be disastrous.' Sirius said, 'You're right Harry I will be proud.. Of my all growd up godson.'  
  
'Sirius, be quiet before you make more of a fool out of yourself.' Katrina laughed.  
  
'Good-bye guys. Mr.Weasley should be here soon and see you soon Ginny.' Harry announced to them.  
  
Harry got his wand out of his trunk and put a charm on his trunk so it wouldn't weigh so much, and went into the foyer to wait for Mr.Weasley.  
  
Late, as usual Mr.Weasley appeared ten minutes after noon. "Hello, Harry how have you been?" He   
  
asked and apparently remembering the summer before added darkly, "And the muggles?"  
  
"Oh, since the. Er. Incident last year they went out while you came." He smiled, but Mr.Weasley   
  
had no idea why. Although, he didn't voice his thoughts.  
  
"Just touch the can and the Portkey will be activated." He explained, as he pulled the can out of   
  
his robe's pocket and held it out for Harry to touch.  
  
As soon as Harry touched the can he felt the familiar tug behind his navel....  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) In case you did not understand, the powder turns part of their bodies into parts of the animal   
  
they resemble the most.  
  
Sorry it was shorter than the others, but I'm adding the nest chapter soon.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewer please review or I may not have enough strength to go on.   
  
*Almost faints*  
  
Luv Jess 


	4. Return to the Burrow

Hi I'm sorry it took so long but the day after I put up my last chapter my grandparents came and   
  
left on this Monday. Then the fanfiction thing wouldn't let me upload, I've been trying since Tuesday. So don't be mad.  
  
The powder Harry put on their food were crushed animal crackers,(so they wouldn't notice) a new   
  
invention of the Twins. It turns you into the animal that best suits you.  
  
Luv Jess  
  
When it's like this: "Blah, Blah." It means someone is talking.  
  
'Blah, Blah.' It means they're using telepathy.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Return To The Burrow  
  
Ever since the third task he had feared portkeys. He had a bad feeling about them, but he had an even   
  
worse feeling about the Dursley's once the prank's wore off. All the summer so far he had been having   
  
nightmare's about that night, the night of Voldemort's rebirth. He would wake up drenched in cold   
  
sweat and his scar searing with pain. He was really unnerved about this because this was the only   
  
dream he would have. Once in a while, he would usually have a dream other than that, concerning   
  
Voldemort's plan's. He only had one the whole summer, and this made him think that Voldemort was   
  
planning something big but he wasn't torturing anybody. That would mean Harry couldn't see what was   
  
happening.  
  
***  
  
As the pulling subsided Harry felt his feet come to the ground but he didn't fall. He heard Mr.Weasley stumble but he landed softly. He was quite surprised because he didn't have much experience with portkeys. Mr. Weasley didn't seem to notice as he was already walking.  
  
"So, Harry how has your summer been? I didn't see those muggles, are they treating you alright?"   
  
Mr.Weasley asked.  
  
"I've been fine, and the muggles left before you got there." Harry answered, not exactly lying. He   
  
grinned remembering exactly why the Dursley's weren't there.  
  
"You've grown quite a bit, m'boy." He said, "But, I'm afraid you have a lot to catch up with Ron."  
  
"I'm never going to be as tall as Ron." Harry laughed.  
  
"What have you been doing all summer. I heard some muggles go on these-What's the word?-Plans. For   
  
vacations in the holidays." He said uncertainly.  
  
"It's a plane Mr.Weasley, and the Dursley's wouldn't bring me on vacation if they went." He answered,   
  
then asked, "How long away from the Burrow are we?"  
  
"We're making a stop at the Ministry first." He answered. "How would you like to become a part of the   
  
Weasley family?" He had a big smile on his freckled face.  
  
"Of course I do! You didn't even need to ask." Harry answered with a smile on his face.  
  
"I didn't think so." He laughed, "We only need to get the paperwork finished."  
  
"Why are you adopting me now though?" He asked curiously.  
  
"It's only a temporary thing, so you could come here for the summer. Albus had some protections on you that would only protect you if you were with your legal guardians, otherwise you would have had to stay with the Dursley's. You'll still have to go back to the Dursley's next summer,though. The   
  
ministry might not allow it next summer." He explained.  
  
He groaned, "Will you and the rest of them be safe too?" He asked worrying that this good deed may get them killed.  
  
"Yes they will, but only to a certain extent. They can still cast the unforgivables, but they can't   
  
get into the house if their intentions are to hurt someone in the house."  
  
"That's good." Harry sounded very relieved.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Mr.Weasley had arrived by floo in the Burrow when Mrs.Weasley came bustling over and started to dust Harry off.  
  
She looked Harry up and down and said excitedly, "You've grown!" And gave him a bone crushing hug. "I   
  
see those muggles still haven't been feeding you properly. I'll fix that, but now the boy's and Ginny   
  
are playing Quidditch outside. Why don't you go surprise them?" Her vibrant red hair was all messed, but she was still smiling as much as she possibly could.  
  
Harry went over to his trunk, grabbed his broom and ran outside to join the Weasley children. He could see flashes of red hair racing around the field. Bill and Charlie were there again, but Harry suspected young 'Weatherby' was at the Ministry. Ginny was playing chaser and Ron was playing keeper. Harry knew Ron was good and would probably save the shot. When Ginny shot the ball, Harry was surprised it went easily past Ron. Harry jumped on his broom and started to rise up until he was level with most of the players. None of them noticed him.  
  
'Ignorant Weasley children.' He thought with a grin.  
  
'I'm not ignorant. I wanted to see how long they take to notice you.' She giggled as she scored on   
  
Ron.  
  
'Well, you're not a Weasley really, are you? You're a good chaser, Ginny.' He pointed out.   
  
'Thanks I wonder how long until they will notice.' She pondered.  
  
'Maybe when I start snoring.' Harry yawned.  
  
'Yea.' She giggled.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Ron asked hotly mostly because he was losing to his little sister.  
  
"Is our Ickle Ronneikins mad because little girls can beat him?" Fred or George teased.  
  
Ginny came up behind him and whacked him on the head. "Ron's not the only one, and I'm not a little   
  
girl. Plus, I wasn't laughing at Ron."  
  
"What are you laughing at then?" Ron asked grumpily.  
  
"You'll see." She said mysteriously, going the opposite way than Harry was. "You'll feel like a bunch   
  
of idiots once you find out though."  
  
"I never feel like an idiot." Bill said in an authoritive voice clearly mimicking Percy.  
  
"Could've fooled me." Charlie laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" Ron was starting to get really annoyed. "What is it Ginny?"  
  
"I said you'd find out, already." She was getting annoyed by Ron, but was still having fun from   
  
teasing him.  
  
'Harry I'll tell the rest that you're here and you fly up behind Ron.' Ginny schemed.  
  
He gave her a thumbs up and she flew around telling the rest of her brother's that Harry was here.  
  
"I do feel like an idiot." Bill stated, still laughing.  
  
"I Told You, you would." She giggled.  
  
Harry flew up behind Ron as he was getting fed up, "So you tell all them but not me. Let's all make   
  
fun of Ron!" His face and ears were redder then his hair. In his anger his knuckles were white from   
  
clenching his old broom, he probably borrowed from Percy.  
  
"You should get more sleep Ron. You're almost as bad as Snape." Harry laughed.  
  
"Shut up Harry, I am not as bad a Snape!" Ron exclaimed not noticing who he was talking to.  
  
By now everyone was close to falling off their brooms from laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ron was even more angry.  
  
They all started to point somewhere behind him, he turned around to see,  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"The one and only." Harry said, breathlessly from laughing.  
  
Ron started to laugh at himself saying, "I really need to be more like Hermione..Smart." This only   
  
made everyone else laugh even more.  
  
They would have continued laughing for the rest of the night if Mrs.Weasley hadn't called them in for   
  
dinner.  
  
"You knew Harry was coming?" Ron asked his parents. "I can't believe you didn't tell us!"  
  
"Of course we did or he would have stayed at those awful muggle's house. And it was a surprise" She   
  
snapped, before smiling and offering Harry more food. The rest of the meal was spent in silence,   
  
everyone occupied by his or her's own thoughts'. Before he knew it Mrs.Weasley was saying, "It's time   
  
for bed. We're going to diagon alley tomorrow." And, everyone trudged to their beds saying their   
  
goodnights' on the way.  
  
That night Harry went to bed on a full stomach after having third helpings of Mrs.Weasley's delicious   
  
food. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
***  
  
Everything was dark and quiet. Black figures in a circle around one tall and tin person. Voldemort.  
  
"My faithful deatheater's. I have called you here to inform you of my plans' to attack the Hogwart's   
  
express. As Wormtail here has discovered we cannot enter his home. So the next best place is when he is on his way to school, where there is no way out." His eyes full of cold joy and his voice so dark   
  
any man would tremble at it.  
  
"We will attack when it gets dark. That way they we have the element of surprise. Now, Lucius have you found the location of Potter?" He asked, his red eye's glowing as cold as his heart.  
  
"He is staying with those muggle-loving Weasley's." He answered, smugly.  
  
"Good. You may go. I will call you when we are to attack." He said, as he walked out of the cold,   
  
dirty graveyard to the old mansion.   
  
All the black figure's disappeared from view.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up drenched in a cold sweat, although his scar felt like hot iron was being pressed to it.   
  
He was surprised because he could remember it so easily. Before, he would forget it as soo as he woke. He got out of bed and silently walked out of the room. He went down two flight's of stairs when he met up with a pair of glowing brown eyes. It was Ginny. She looked just as flustered as he felt.  
  
"What are you doing up?" She asked, him shakily.  
  
"I had a dream that Voldemort is going to attack the-"  
  
"Hogwart's Express." She finished, both their faces drained of all colour.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Do you like it 'Yes' 'No'? What do you think?  
  
'Oh, please do review. It would make me ever so happy'. (Says in a snobbish, Percy-like voice)  
  
Luv Jess 


	5. Talk of the Attack

Hi everyone! Are you as excited as I am?! Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is coming out   
  
this Saturday! If anyone reads it don't tell me because I want to finish this story first.  
  
Does anyone have any ideas for Harry and Ginny's animagus'? I was thinking a special kind of wolves   
  
(not werewolves or anything) what do you think?  
  
When it's like this: "Blah, Blah." It means someone is talking.  
  
'Blah, Blah.' It means they're using telepathy.  
  
Please review with your suggestions! Luv Jess  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Talk of the Attack  
  
Harry and Ginny were both white as ghost's as they realized the Hogwarts Express will be attacked.   
  
Harry's bright green eyes were fearful and Ginny's face looked nothing short of petrified.   
  
"What should we do?" Ginny asked, the fear evident in her voice, "Should we tell Dumbledore?"  
  
"I'm not sure if we should tell him. We should ask our parents." Harry answered, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Why shouldn't we tell him?" She asked, wonder why they wouldn't tell the most respected wizard in   
  
all of Europe.  
  
"I don't know. I have a funny feeling about it." He was not too sure himself why he did not trust   
  
Dumbledore, but he had learned to trust his instincts.  
  
'Sirius. Are you there?' Harry asked, hoping his godfather would be awake this late at night.  
  
A sleepy voice yawned, 'Harry? What is it?'  
  
'Ginny and I had a dream.' Harry's started.  
  
'You-Know-Who is planning to attack the Hogwarts express.' Ginny finished, hurriedly.  
  
'We sound like the twins.' Harry laughed, forgetting about the current situation.  
  
'This is getting weird.' Ginny said, 'Let's sit down.'  
  
Harry and Ginny walked down the rickety stairs as quietly as they could, into the Weasley sitting   
  
room, where they sat down on the old but comfy couch. When they got there they listened for anyone   
  
who may have woken up. Fortunately, nobody woke up.  
  
'Tell me your dream.' Sirius asked, breaking the silence.  
  
'Well You-Know-Who-.' She started, but was cut off by Harry.  
  
'Call him Voldemort' He said getting annoyed with the You-Know-Who business. 'Or if you prefer his   
  
real name, Tom Riddle.'  
  
'Okay. Well, anyways. He was having a deatheater's meeting and he was planning to attack the Hogwarts   
  
Express.' She said, solemnly.  
  
'And as far we know, he doesn't know I am at the Weasley's. But, I'm sure he will soon.'  
  
'This sounds bad.' Sirius said, mostly to himself. 'What do you say I come with you on the Hogwart's   
  
Express. I could tell Remus I wanted to spend some time with you.'  
  
'What? You-' Harry started, to bug Sirius, but was interrupted by Sirius.  
  
'Not that I don't want to spend time with you.' He added, quickly.  
  
'I thought so.' Harry said, smugly. Ginny was giggling on the floor.  
  
'You- two are- a bunch of- clowns.' She said between breaths and continued to laugh.  
  
'I'll give you a reason to laugh.' Harry said, a huge grin plastered to his face as he started to   
  
tickle her. She started laughing harder until he stopped.  
  
'Ticklish are we, Miss We-Black?' He corrected himself. He grinned and continued tickling her.  
  
Sirius groaned and said tiredly, 'I'm going back to bed. See you on the first.'  
  
Harry and Ginny settled down onto the couch and leaned against each other. Within minutes they were   
  
asleep. Harry was leaning against the back of the couch and Ginny's headed was rested on Harry's   
  
shoulder. Harry's unruly black hair (that severely needed to be cut) was falling into his tanned   
  
peaceful face. Harry had gotten taller and more muscular over the summer and wasn't the scrawny boy   
  
he used to be. Ginny had also grown over the summer. She had gotten taller and more muscular,   
  
although not as noticeable as Harry. If the Weasley's hadn't known who they were they wouldn't have   
  
recognise them as the short children who got off the Hogwart's Express at the start of the holiday's.   
  
They both had cheerful smiles on their faces as they fell into an uneventful slumber.  
  
***  
  
One by one the Weasley's got up and made their ways, groggily, from their beds to the kitchen where   
  
Mrs.Weasley had begun to prepare breakfast. They said their tired 'Good morning's' to their fellow   
  
family member's as they sat down at the breakfast table.  
  
"Ron. Is Harry up?" Mrs.Weasley asked, as she waved her wand at the kitchen cabinet and the plates   
  
set themselves at the table.  
  
"Uh-huh." Ron answered, nonchalantly.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Mr.Weasley asked, scanning the breakfast table for his youngest and only daughter.   
  
Mr.Weasley was already awake due to the fact that he was going to work and had already been awake   
  
quite a while.  
  
"She'll come down soon Arthur, she hadn't slept late all summer." Molly Weasley answered, sending the   
  
cutlery down next to the plates she had previously set. She went on frying bacon and eggs in the   
  
enchanted pans.  
  
Breakfast was going normally, everyone chatting about one thing or other until, "Where are Harry and   
  
Ginny?" Percy asked, in his usual authorative voice. Everyone looked around the room for the two   
  
missing, noticing for the first time that they hadn't joined the table.  
  
"Maybe they're snogging." One of the twins said with a huge grin, causing the other to grin as well.  
  
"I will not have you talking that way!" Mrs.Weasley, who had gotten up as soon as the question was   
  
asked, said hotly giving him a smack on the back of the head.  
  
"Aw Mum. I'm only joking." He said to his defence.  
  
"Is there anything else you two do?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"No." They answered, simultaneously.  
  
"Ron. Go wake Harry." She said, now ignoring the twins.  
  
Ron got up and trudged all the way up to his room on the top floor as his mom went to wake up Ginny.   
  
He got up there only to find an empty bed. He started to run at top speed down the stairs and said   
  
out of breath, "He's-not there."  
  
"Neither is Ginny." She said coming off the last stair. "And if you run that fast in the house again   
  
you'll be moving outside."  
  
"Everyone. Search the house. They've got to be somewhere." Mr.Weasley said calmly.  
  
Everyone searched everywhere until Fred and George came sneaking out of the family room. One went to   
  
collect the rest of the family, while the other went to grab a pail of cold water.  
  
The rest of the family moved into the family room to see Ginny's head still leaning on Harry's   
  
shoulder only now, Harry's head was laying on top of hers.   
  
"They're so cute!" Mrs.Weasley, squealed like a school-girl.  
  
That was when George said quietly, "Fred. Now!" with a grin. And Fred dumped a bucket of water on   
  
them both.  
  
They both jumped up and started to wipe the water off themselves, "What was that for?!" they yelled.  
  
The twins were suppressing a laugh and grinning. "I'm gonna get you!" They again yelled at the same   
  
time again. Jumping up, they both ran after the twins who both bolted moments before. Both Ginny and   
  
Harry could run faster than anyone there, so they caught them in no time and tied them upside down   
  
from their brooms. By now Ginny and Harry were laughing so loud the rest of the family found them.   
  
Now Mrs.Weasley was not one to laugh when pranks were done but now the prank was played on the   
  
pranksters so she was laughing more than anyone.  
  
"Mum, this isn't funny!" The twins exclaimed. This just made everyone laugh harder.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
So you like? The prankster's become the prankee's. Ha Ha Ha Ha. (Evil laugh) If you didn't guess.  
  
Please review and the next chappie comin' soon. 


	6. Diagon Alley

Hi everyone. This must be a record. I just put my last chapter up last night. Hope you like it.  
  
When it's like this: "Blah, Blah." It means someone is talking.  
  
'Blah, Blah.' It means they're using telepathy.  
  
Does everyone understand that? I don't know if I would but you seem to be intelligent people. (No lies)  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
Ever since the 'incident' the twins had been either very wary or planning something on the two. Ginny and Harry suspected the latter because there had been more explosions coming from their room lately. They knew they could find out easily what they were planning but where would be the fun in that. They both noted they had slept better when they were near each other. At least until the twins woke them.  
  
The night's leading to Voldemort's resurrection Ginny had been reliving the events of her first year while she slept. This had not been helping her sleep. She would usually wake up from one of these nightmare's and she knew she wouldn't be going back to sleep. It had been the same thing for Harry. He had been reliving all of his encounter's with Voldemort although the most recent was the worst because Cedric, a fellow student and competitor in the Triwizarding tournament, had been murder by Wormtail. Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew, had been thought to be dead being killed by Sirius Black. After he gave the Potter's up to Voldemort the short, stout man had staged his own death. He cut off his finger, blew up the street full of muggles and turned into a rat and scurried into the sewer's. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather had spent twelve years in Azkaban for something he did not do.  
  
Today was the twenty-eighth of August. Almost, one month after Harry arrived. Mostly they had played Quidditch in the field behind the house. That only lasted until Hermione came. Ron seemed to want to do homework and she forced everyone else to saying, "We need to study. Especially the twins with NEWT's coming up." Harry and Ginny finished theirs quickly and played exploding snap most of the time. They had been spending more and more time together, not that Ron seemed to notice. He was to busy with Hermione most of the time.  
  
"Time to go to Diagon Alley!" Mrs.Weasley yelled into Ron's bright orange room, causing everyone in it to start. Charlie and Bill were staying in Ron's room due to the fact no one dare put one foot into the twin's room. Harry got dressed quickly and walked downstairs. He met up with Ginny about half way and they walked to the table together. When they sat down they were met with Mrs.Weasley's wonderful cooking and they piled the food on their plates and ate quickly.   
  
'So Ginny. How are we going to get into Knockturn Alley without getting recognised?' Harry asked, his mouth was full of food but it didn't matter as he didn't open it.  
  
'Well. I talked to Merlin and he said something very interesting.' She said wanting to make Harry beg.  
  
'What is it?' He sighed knowing where this was going.  
  
Realising it would be no fun this early in the morning she told him their plan, 'He said that we were shape shifter's. That means, if you haven't guessed, we can change our shapes. All you have to do is imagine what you want to look like and you will change. We can go to the toilet's and change then we can walk out again.'  
  
'That's great! Only one problem though.' He said thoughtfully as he shifted the food around on his plates.  
  
'What?' She asked trying not to make a face as her family would think she was mental.  
  
'How do we get away from your parent's?' He asked motioning towards her mom.  
  
'Oh that.' She looked thoughtful then said, 'We make copies of ourselves to walk around with them while we leave.'  
  
'You say 'Imaginis Imitamen' and a copy of yourself with your personality will be made. And when you get rid of it you will get all of the memories it made during the time you were not there.' She said with a smug smile.  
  
'You are good at making plan's. Think of all the classes we could skip.' He said with a mischievous grin.  
  
'You will not be doing such a thing.' She sounded like Hermione when she said that.  
  
'I think you're spending to much time with Hermione.' He said with a fake shocked face.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Did you just heatr yourself? You didn't want to break rules. The daughter of a Marauder.' He put on a faint voice and looked like he was going to pass out. Ginny elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
'Mum's gonna think you're sick if you keep looking like that.' She laughed.  
  
He sat up strait in his chair and told her, 'I will be sick if you do that again. You're father would be so disappointed.'  
  
'I don't know what I was thinking. Think of all the prank's we could pull while 'we' are in class. This is going to be great.' She said in wonder.  
  
'That's more like it. We better get going.' He said watching the rest of the Weasley's get up.  
  
"Come on 'arry." Ron said with half a sausage stuffed into his mouth. He swallowed and said, "Time to go."  
  
"Comin'." He answered and then finished with a disgusted look on his face, "Please don't talk with your mouth full it's gross." He shuddered and Ron punched him in the shoulder (which Harry barely felt) and laughed.  
  
"As long as you don't get lost again."  
  
"Don't worry I won't." He answered remembering his first experience with floo powder. It was not something he wanted to repeat.  
  
"Let's go. Come on." Mrs.Weasley said, rushing them towards the fireplace. "Arthur you go first. We don't want them to get away." She motioned towards the twins, who put on innocent faces which fooled no one. "Then you two can go. Then Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny." She grabbed the jar of floo powder and held it out for everyone to get a handful.  
  
No one, thankfully, got lost while travelling by floo powder and Ginny and Harry were the only one's who did not stumble or fall on their faces. Again no one noticed which Harry was glad as he did not want to play twenty question's. He pushed his once again short but still messy hair out of his face as he waited for Ginny and Mrs.Weasley to come out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Mrs. Weasley had insisted on giving him a haircut which he had no objection to. Personally, he thought he looked bad with long hair but Bill, Ron's older brother who worked as a code-breaker for Gringott's bank, thought he looked good. Bill still refused to let his mother cut his hair, although she complained about it and his fang earring constantly.  
  
"We should go to Gringott's first." Arthur Weasley announced as he headed for the door of the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone else followed him to the brick wall which he opened and walked through. The group walked down the busy street towards Gringott's. Harry noticed that most of the people were watching him suspiciously. It reminded him, creepily of his Uncle Vernon.  
  
'Why is everyone staring at me?' Harry asked, turning his head towards Ginny.  
  
'Well. After you went to the Dursley's house the Minister claimed you were psychotic and that you had killed Cedric.' She said, quietly.  
  
'He is so dense!' Harry was getting mad but thought he shouldn't as everyone would probably think he would go on a killing spree. 'How would I kill Cedric? The impostor professor said that all we could do is give him a nose bleed if we cast the killing curse.'  
  
'I know, but Dad is convincing more and more people of Voldemort's return. Fudge has a lot of opposition against sending you to Azkaban.' The next part she said happily, 'Dad thinks he'll be sacked by the end of the year if they can get enough signature's from the Ministry.'  
  
'That's good.' Harry said as they entered Gringott's.  
  
When they finished in Gringott's, Harry decided now would be a good a time as any and said, "I've got to go to the toilet's." And walked towards the back of the store. Soon Ginny came and they made copies of themselves and sent them to the crowd of red heads and Hermione. Harry imagined himself with dark brown eye's and hair, no scar and he got taller. His face became more mysterious, saying he was not someone to be messed with. Then he imagined himself in a long black cloak and black shirt and pant's and leather boot's. When he was finished he looked in the mirror and thought he looked evil enough. He looked over to Ginny and saw her dressed very similar and she too looked like someone you wouldn't want to get onto their bad side. Her hair was also dark brown and her eyes were black like Snape's only colder.  
  
'You look great.' He smirked looking her up and down.  
  
'Not too bad yourself.' She also smirked and said, 'Let's get out of here.'  
  
They pushed their way out of the store and made their way to Knockturn Alley. Once they got there Harry asked, 'Where to first?'  
  
'Grandpa Salazar said his book's of spells and potions was in the store called, 'Eye of Newt'.' She said and made her way to the mentioned store. Once inside they went and searched for the book's. They used wandless magic to scan the store for books made by their ancestor. Each of them found a handful of large dark coloured book's. None of them had cover's on them and looked ancient (which they were). They went to the counter and bought the book's and left the store.  
  
'Now we'll have to study these book's to know what kind of curses they will be using in the attack.' Harry said triumphantly. 'What else would you like to do?'  
  
'I think we should look more cheery and go to the joke shop.' She said mischievously as she shrunk the book's and put them in her cloak pocket. They both walked into a deserted alley and made themselves look more like prankster's. Harry's hair turned from very short and well groomed to a bit longer and messier. It looked like it was before only it was dark brown. He changed his eye to a bright blue and changed his clothes so they didn't look so dark. He changed his cloak so it was lighter and his boot's into shoes. He looked friendlier. Ginny's hair was now a lighter brown and her eye's were also blue. Her robes were now a dark blue and she had white tennis shoes on. She grabbed his hand and said, 'Let's go.' They ran out of the alley into the joke shop and bought as many joke's as they could carry. Their pocket's were full of pranks as they apparated back to side of the Burrow. They got out their wand and pointed them at themselves and they suddenly disappeared.  
  
'It's a good thing I knew how to make ourselves invisible.' Harry said, smartly.  
  
'Oh I'm so proud of you my little Harry.' She cooed. She made him think of how his Aunt Petunia treated his cousin which made him shudder.   
  
'You sound like my Aunt.' He said, in a scared voice. Then laughed. Once they saw the last of the light's in the Burrow go out they walked up to their room's. They changed back into themselves and got rid of their copies. Surprisingly, nothing really important happened when they were gone. They emptied the things they bought that day into their trunk's and put it in a secret compartment. Once they had their pyjamas' on they were asleep as soon as they laid down on their bed's.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hi everyone what did you think and please review!  
  
So everyone what do you think of Harry's and Ginny's Animagus' being a wolf. I think it would be cool if it were like a different kind of wolf (not a normal wolf or a were wolf.) for their original Animagus'. They're shape shifter's so they can change into anything but I think this certain kind of wolf should be their original one's. What do you think. Review with your comment's.  
  
A special Thank-you to dragonmaster who gave me some suggestion's to the Animagus thing.  
  
Thank-you to all who reviewed.  
  
Yoshi-fan2003  
  
crystal-potter  
  
blondi gurl  
  
dragonmaster   
  
Lady Lily  
  
wadeki  
  
crystal,lily,james and sirius   
  
Headmaster Cromwell  
  
shdurrani  
  
tazi  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis  
  
and more.... 


	7. The Attack

Hi my faithful reader's and reviewer's. (In case you don't get it. I'm trying to sound evil, like old   
  
Voldie. Hehe)  
  
Ok Sum1 asked me why Harry's parent's wouldn't come get him if they were alive. Here are my reason's:  
  
1: Ok, if the Wizarding world thought the Potter's were dead, then them being alive after the   
  
killing curse would like make everyone all crazy.  
  
2: Lily was in the Elvin world and time runs differently there so it may have seemed to be 2 or 3   
  
years to her even though in the real world it was more than that.  
  
3: James was taken to that place where Harry and Ginny went when he 'died' and met his ancestors   
  
and trained with them and stuff. So if he was gone training and stuff and he came back people would   
  
probably think he was an impostor. They would think he was crazy and send him to St. Mungo's.  
  
4: Even if they went to go get Harry back they wouldn't be able to get through the ward's   
  
Dumbledore set up around the house since they would want to take him out.  
  
Ok my reason's for Ginny not being a Weasley:  
  
1: Ok eventually Harry would want to become a Marauder, right? Well it would be lonely doing pranks   
  
all by yourself so if Ginny was the daughter of Sirius then she would be the child of a Marauder. Get   
  
it?  
  
2: I wanted Ginny to be an heir to the founder's and Merlin like Harry but if she was a Weasley   
  
that would mean the rest of her family would have to be, right? So I didn't think Ron should be an   
  
heir let alone all the Weasley's so. My character 'Katrina Figg' would give her to the Weasley's and   
  
perform a memory charm on them and everyone who knew them that she was actually their daughter. It   
  
was to keep her safe because she and Sirius were Auror's fighting against old Voldie. Ok?  
  
When it's like this: "Blah, Blah." It means someone is talking.  
  
'Blah, Blah.' It means they're using telepathy.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Attack  
  
It was the morning the remaining Weasley's and Harry and Hermione would be going back to school.   
  
Everyone was running around collecting various item's they would need, that is except two. Harry and   
  
Ginny had already collected their things using magic. When no one was looking of course. They were   
  
sitting at the kitchen table watching with amusement and everyone rushed past looking for something or other. Hermione had just came back downstairs' after carrying an armful of book's up to put in her   
  
trunk when she sat down and asked, "How did you get your stuff ready so fast?" breathlessly.  
  
He smirked (something he had gotten into the habit of lately) and said, "You should have been smart   
  
like me and packed last night."  
  
Ron came up behind him after overhearing and said, "Since when have you gotten smart?" he was trying   
  
to act serious but couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Since I'm bored out of my skull at the Dursley's." He said boredly.  
  
"Oh Harry. Have you heard? There's an extra fifth year Gryffindor Prefect this year." Hermione said.  
  
"I wonder who it is." He said thinking about the possibilities. He highly doubted any of the other   
  
fifth year's.  
  
Ron had come to stand behind Hermione's chair and said, "We owled Dean, Seamus and Neville but it   
  
wasn't any of them. We didn't bother asking Parvati and Lavender though." This earned him an elbow in   
  
the ribs courtesy of Hermione.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you. Are you the other fifth year Prefect, other than the extra one?" She   
  
asked, knowingly.  
  
He smirked and said, "I thought you would never ask." he grabbed a piece of toast and walked up to   
  
Ron's room, leaving Hermione and Ron highly confused. He shrunk Hedwig's cage, put it in his trunk   
  
and made his way back down the stairs'. He set his trunk down by the front door and walked over to   
  
Hedwig, who was sleeping with her head under her wing. He gently pet her to wake her up and told her   
  
to go to Hogwart's. He then went up to Ginny's room to see if she needed any help.  
  
He stood leaning against the doorframe watching Ginny get the last of her things' together. "Need any   
  
help?" He asked.  
  
She jumped, making Harry laugh and said, "Oh! You startled me!" Then got her wits back and said,   
  
"Well don't just stand there. Get my trunk and take it downstairs'." She looked down at her trunk.  
  
"Yes dear." He said sarcastically as he picked up her trunk. They walked down the stairs' in time to   
  
hear Mr.Weasley say, "They're here." As Harry passed his trunk he picked it up still carrying   
  
Ginny's. That was when he saw the twin's bound, excitedly down the stair's.  
  
"What are you up to now?" Mrs.Weasley asked, seemingly boring holes into them with her eyes'.  
  
"Nothing mother." George answered. He could tell who was who now that they were wearing their   
  
jumper's. It was cloudy outside almost promising it would rain. Harry put his and Ginny's trunk into   
  
the back of one of the black Ministry cars. Ron was about to put his in when the twin's ran up and   
  
shoved theirs in before Ron could. He glared dagger's at them and went to the car his parent's were   
  
in, followed by Hermione. Now Harry knew they were up to something.  
  
'They're up to something that's for sure.' Ginny said, reading his mind. Then she smirked, 'We can   
  
get them back ten times as bad when we're back at school.'  
  
'Now you're thinking like a Marauder. I'm so proud.' Harry said, sounding like an over dramatic   
  
parent.  
  
A while into the ride Harry asked the twin's, "So. How is the Weasley Wizard Wheezes?"  
  
"Oh-" Fred began.  
  
"They're just-" George interrupted.  
  
"Fine." Fred finished, then asked, "How did the prank's on the Dursley's go?"  
  
"Great! I mashed up those animal cracker's of yours and put them in their salad's. Then I told them   
  
the rest was from the bakery. They started eating and Uncle Vernon turned into an elephant," Everyone   
  
burst out in laughter, "Aunt Petunia became a giraffe," Everyone laughed even harder. They could   
  
barely breath, "Then Dudley thought his parent's weren't looking and ate all the other stuff and his   
  
salad-he turned into a pig." He said breathlessly. Everyone was red in the face but couldn't stop   
  
laughing. They would be close then someone would laugh again and everyone would break. The twin's   
  
couldn't get over it when he told them Dudley was a pig. Soon they came to a stop and the driver   
  
said, "We're here." and waited for all of them to pile out and grab their trunk's before he drove   
  
away. They all grabbed a trolley and met up with the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione.  
  
Once everyone got through Mrs.Weasley gave everyone hug's goodbye and told them to stay out of   
  
trouble (this was directed to the twin's) and to stay safe (this was directed towards Harry). They   
  
all got on the train and the twin's met up with Lee Jordan, their best friend but Ginny stayed with   
  
them. Ron seemed to be getting annoyed but kept his mouth shut. A while later a large black dog came   
  
in and laid at Harry's feet.  
  
As usual, when the witch with the trolley came by Harry bought every kind of sweet there. When Harry   
  
offered her some she only said, "It's bad for my teeth." This reminded Harry.  
  
"What did your parent's say about your teeth?" He asked, she looked confused for a moment.  
  
"They thought it did it on it's own. They believed me when I told them I didn't do anything to them.   
  
Which isn't really a lie since Madame Pomphrey was the one who shrunk them." She laughed.  
  
"Hey 'mione. What did you do with that Rita Skeeter?" Ron suddenly asked. Harry looked at her   
  
expectantly, while Ginny looked confused. Ron noticed and said, "Ya know how she always got these   
  
stories' although she wasn't there?" She nodded. "Well, Hermione found out how. She was an illegal   
  
animagus. She was a bug." He finished.  
  
"When we got back to London I let her out and she hasn't written a story since." She looked very   
  
proud of herself.   
  
It was starting to get dark when Harry said, "I've got to go to the toilet." and left hurriedly,   
  
Snuffles right along side him.  
  
Ginny said, "I'm going to go find my friend's. See you later." And also left hurriedly.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged. Hermione started to read a book while Ron played   
  
exploding snap, by himself.  
  
Harry and Ginny stopped by the door's of the train, looked around and transformed to what they looked   
  
like in Knockturn Alley. Suddenly, the train lurched and they knew that the attack had begun. He   
  
slide the door open and they jumped out of the train. A large black dog jumped out after them and   
  
they locked the door's tightly. They put a strong shield over the train, the dog and themselves. The   
  
could see all the student's watching out the window's. Dark shapes started coming out of the trees   
  
that were near the train. Two other shapes came from the front of the train, who stopped it. They   
  
stunned them and turned them into rocks which they put in an unbreakable jar. All those who got   
  
close enough suffered the same fate. When the Deatheater's realised they would not get past these two   
  
dark figures they started throwing curses at them who dodged them and captured more Deatheater's.  
  
Suddenly, the wall the Deatheater's parted and a tall thin figure made his way towards them. He wore   
  
no mask, he was Voldemort. Luckily, since Harry got rid of his scar when he transformed it did not   
  
burn, although it tingled slightly.  
  
"Who are you?" Voldemort asked, his cold, rough voice cutting the air like a knife through butter.  
  
"You may call me Dragon." Harry said coolly, off the top of his mind.  
  
"And I am Flame." Ginny said, slyly.  
  
"And why do you try to stop my attack? Are you with that muggle-loving fool, Dumbledore?" He asked,   
  
spitting word Dumbledore.  
  
"No we are not on his side, but we are not on your side either. We are on out own side." Harry   
  
answered again, coolly.  
  
"Why are you against me?" He asked again rewording the question.  
  
"We are not against you. We are against your ways." Ginny answered, trickily.  
  
"Are you on the good side or the evil side?" He asked, getting frustrated with not getting a strait   
  
answer.  
  
Harry smirked and asked, "Didn't you once say, 'There is no good or evil, there is only power and   
  
those too weak to seek it?"   
  
"That is what I teach all my followers." Voldemort answered, "But, you did not answer my question."   
  
his eyes showed anger and frustration.  
  
"Didn't I say I was on neither side?" Harry yet again answered a question with a question.  
  
"Then why do you stop me from attacking?" His frustration was mounting. His eyes glowing blood red.  
  
"Because we are against your ways." Harry again smirked at Voldemort's unease.  
  
"What ways?" Voldemort gritted through his teeth.  
  
"If you got on this train you would torture of kill at least one person, would you not?" Harry asked,   
  
in a silky, sneaky voice.  
  
Voldemort was getting extremely tired of the word games' by now, "I will give you a chance Dragon,   
  
Flame to join me. I will be contacting you." He apparated after noticing he was severely outnumbered.   
  
While he was distracted with his two foes he didn't notice that all but two of his Deatheater's were   
  
captured. There was a rat with a silver paw and Lucius Malfoy. Snuffles jumped back onto the train,   
  
before Dumbledore showed up. He didn't want any unnecessary question's.  
  
When all the remaining Deatheater's had apparated the teacher's came because of a distress call from   
  
the train conductor. When they got there were only two people in black cloaks standing there.   
  
The leader, Dumbledore, approached them. "Who are you?" He asked them warily.  
  
They laughed and said, "No need to worry. We are not Deatheater's."  
  
"Who are you?" He asked with a piercing gaze.  
  
"I am Dragon." Said a man's voice. He sounded very cunning.  
  
"And I am Flame." A woman's voice said, her tone very icy.  
  
The man threw him a jar and said, "These are they Deatheater's we captured."  
  
"Who's side are you on?" Dumbledore asked, his gaze never wavering. By now the rest of the Hogwart's   
  
staff, excluding Filch and Hagrid, were at his side. The only one who looked slightly different was   
  
Snape who had large, dark circles around his eyes.  
  
"No one's side." Flame answered, impatiently.  
  
"I will give you a chance to join the Order of the Phoenix who is a group of people against   
  
Voldemort." Dumbledore offered, then added, "I will be getting in contact with you." And he left.  
  
Harry and Ginny made themselves invisible.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Ginny met up with Ron and Hermione in a horseless carriage.  
  
"Where were you two." Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"We tried to get back but it was too crowded." Harry said, hoping she would accept the excuse.  
  
"I'm hungry." Ron whined, suddenly.  
  
"When aren't you?" Ginny said, looking disgusted. Harry and Hermione laughed and soon Ron and Ginny   
  
joined in.  
  
Harry was almost home and couldn't wait to eat at the Welcoming Feast and go to bed in his comfy four   
  
poster bed in his dorm room.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Phew! I'm done. I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm so tired, it's 1:26 a.m.   
  
and I've actually gotten 2 chapters up in one day. I'm so tired and my throat is sore and I have to   
  
study for my Grade 8 end of year test tomorrow. French! I have so gotta study or I'll fail. Then LA   
  
which I'm not going to study for because it's so easy. Sorry I'm carrying on here.  
  
Thank- you all for reviewing and does everyone agree that Harry and Ginny's original Animagus should   
  
be a wolf. I'm going to make a different kind of wolf. You'll see what it is when I decide to put it.  
  
*Yawn* Good night Everybody. Oh Yeah! Don't forget to Review and Flames are very welcome because I'm   
  
crazy.  
  
Luv Jess 


	8. The Hogwarts Song

Hi. I've been writing this story really fast. Don't ya think?  
  
When the fifth book does come out I will not be giving upon this story. I'm not reading it 'til I'm done this story. So never fear, I will continue.  
  
I have so many reviews. I'm just so honoured that you guys reviewed. Sometimes I see these stories with like 2 reviews and like allot of chapters and I think 'That story must really suck!' or you guys are just so nice! Please keep reviewing and I don't care if they're flames. Just review!  
  
So, just guess, ok? Who do you think Harry will be going out with? I think it's pretty obvious. Especially after the last chapter, you know who it is not. (At least I hope so).  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Hogwarts' Song  
  
After getting out of the horseless carriages Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were walking towards the entrance hall. Ron and Hermione were in front arguing over who would be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and they were getting very loud so they lagged behind slightly. Harry thought it was quite odd that he hadn't met Malfoy on the train but was still thankful. He should have expected he would turn up. He walked in front of Harry and Ginny and turned around facing them, blocking their way. They would have been able to get away if it were not for Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Hello." He said, pompously, "I am Draco Malfoy and these are Crabbe and Goyle. Who are you?" He asked them.  
  
"I'm hurt." Harry said, in a fake hurt voice, "I thought you would remember me after all this time."  
  
Ginny catching on added, "Really Draco, we go to the same school and you can't remember who we are."  
  
"Oh. I thought you were transfer student's." His cheek's were getting a slight red tinge, then got back to normal and drawled, "What year are you in?"  
  
"Fifth." They both answered. 'Ginny, you're in fourth year.' Harry said confusedly.  
  
'I was going to surprise you. They put me up a grade because I got better marks' than Hermione.' She answered.  
  
'So that's why Ron was so mad when I came. And I'm guessing you're the other Prefect.'  
  
'Yes. Malfoy's still talking to us.' She pointed out.  
  
"What house are you in?" He asked, still interested in who these two mysterious people are.  
  
"Gryffindor." They both answered, again at the same time.  
  
"Really? You look like you should be in Slytherin." He had a calculating look on his face as he asked, "You do look familiar. What are your names?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough." They said, as they pushed their way through the three dumfounded Slytherins.  
  
They were full of silent laughter as they walked into the Great Hall as the Sorting was about to start. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and Harry looked up at the Staff table. What he saw surprised him. It was his disguised Mother with a white cat (who was his father), and the disguised Katrina Figg. Snuffles was laying at her feet, eating of a plate. He also saw Professor Lupin which surprised him because almost everyone knew he was a werewolf.  
  
Professor McGonagall, like usual brought out the Sorting Hat along with the stool. A tear near the brim opened and much to the amazement of the first years, started to sing:  
  
(I'm no poet so I'm going to use the song from the book).  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowler's black,  
  
Your top hat's sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwart's Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any means  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a thinking cap!  
  
The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished it's song. When the applause died down Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long scroll of parchment and started to call out names. Harry paid little attention to the sorting as he remembered what the hat had said and still believed. It didn't bother him as much anymore. He realised that the real Slytherin was much different than most people saw him. The people in that house gave the house a bad name.  
  
From under the table something pawed at his leg. He looked down to see, "Snuffles." And pat him on the head. He had two envelope's in his mouth which Harry took. One was addressed to him and the other was addressed to Ginny. When he looked to where Snuffles had been, he was gone, walking back to the Staff table. They opened the letter's and read:  
  
'Meet us at the edge of the Forbidden Forest at midnight. Don't bring anyone.'   
  
Love  
  
Your Parents  
  
They looked at each other, then up at the Staff table questioningly. Their mother's just smiled warmly and their father's looked like they were grinning. As much as possible for a dog and cat anyway.   
  
This year Hermione decided it would not help the house elves liberation by not eating. She seemed to realize they were fine the way they were. They weren't unhappy so she left it at that. The feast was soon over and the Headmaster stood up to give his usual announcement's.  
  
"Now that you are all fed and watered. I have a few announcement's." He paused for a few moment's before continuing, " Since last year the list of forbidden item's had lengthened reasonably (he looked towards the twins with a smile twitching a the edge of his mouth) I will not read it out here as it is too long, but you may view it at Filch's office. Also the Forbidden Forest is just that-forbidden. Also, trips to the village of Hogsmeade are restricted to third years and above." Many of the younger students groaned. "And last but not least, there is a curfew due to the return of Voldemort whom I'm sure you've seen not too long ago. Everyone must be in their respective common rooms at eight o'clock."  
  
Everyone started to talk at the same time. Dumbledore waited until they were done. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried happily. "Now pick a tune and start singing!" He pointed his wand towards the ceiling of the Great Hall and the words appeared. As everyone started to sing (except the Slytherins above first year) they could feel a spell being cast on everyone who sang.  
  
'Don't sing Ginny!' Harry warned her.  
  
'You can feel it too?' She asked looking worriedly around. 'Dad. Do you know what he is doing?'  
  
'What are you talking about?' Sirius asked, because he couldn't feel the spell being cast.  
  
'Dumbledore is casting some sort of spell. I think it only works if you sing.' She said, she looked at Dumbledore and noticed him smirking. It was very unnerving on the face of the Headmaster.  
  
'We will have to find out from the founder's and Merlin what it is.' Sirius informed them.  
  
'Alright.' They said.  
  
The song had just ended and Dumbledore was smiling normally again, although there was a different air about him that they hadn't noticed before. "Now that everything needed to be said is said time for bed!" He said, excitedly.   
  
Harry, Ginny and Hermione led the first years to the common room and to their dorms'. When everyone had gone to bed they talked about who would teach what. They concluded that Professor Lupin would teach Care of Magical Creatures because Katrina was an Auror and would be better at teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. They only wondered what Lily would be teaching as none of the other teachers were missing. They would find out tonight anyways.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hi. Please review. I do not care if it is a flame. I just want to know what you think. Alright?  
  
Thank you to all my readers and especially my reviewers. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Luv Jess 


	9. Explanations

Can you all wait? I can't! At midnight tonight Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is coming   
  
out! Wahoo!  
  
Somebody reviewed me and asked if I was in a BB mood? What is that? Please tell me.  
  
Hello my readers. I took my French test yesterday and it was pretty easy. I took my ELA (English   
  
language arts) today and it was the easiest test I have ever taken in my LIFE!  
  
What do you think of my story so far? I'm sorry if some of the grammar is wrong or something but   
  
I've only been writing dumb little meaningless stories for the teacher since I was in grade three.  
  
I want you all to guess how old I am. Just say in your reviews and I'll tell you in one of the next   
  
chapters, alright?  
  
If any of you have like a good story please tell me. Any story that you think is good. I'm gonna be   
  
so bored in July so please tell me.  
  
Alright I think I've bored you enough. (tomatoes ready to throw at me).  
  
On with the Story! (Runs from the tomatoes).  
  
  
  
When it's like this: "Blah, Blah." It means someone is talking.  
  
'Blah, Blah.' It means they're using telepathy.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Explanations  
  
It was about eleven thirty. 'Time to go.' Ginny announced excitedly. Harry cast invisibility charms   
  
on them both before the left. They slowly opened the Fat Lady's portrait and fortunately, they   
  
didn't wake her.   
  
When they got near the edge of the forest they could sense four people in front of them. Since the   
  
four couldn't see them, they creped behind them. Before they scared them they put silencing charms   
  
on them so they didn't attract any animals if they screamed. They both grabbed their mothers and   
  
dragged them a little farther into the forest. He took the invisibility charm off all of them and   
  
they relaxed.   
  
"Watch." Harry told them with a huge grin on his face. He pulled out his wand and made their   
  
fathers only visible to them. He looked at Ginny and she nodded. They both shot spell at them but   
  
they didn't notice. Sirius' hair turned pink while James' change to a bright purple. They were all   
  
doubled over in silent laughter. He then put the invisibility charm back on all of them. He and Ginny   
  
then pretended like they had just arrived by taking off the invisibility charm of himself and Ginny.  
  
"Hi." He said still slightly grinning, while Ginny did the same. Sirius and James either noticed   
  
they were all grinning or they could sense when a prank had been played because,  
  
"What did you do?" They asked, suspiciously.   
  
"What! Me? Nothing." He almost looked believable when they heard a gasp from their left, "What was   
  
that?" He said, peering into the darkness. He could sense someone he knew.   
  
"Professor Lupin!?" Ginny gasped. Everyone went rushing over to the unconscious man.  
  
"Eneverate." Lily said and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Lily? James? Katrina?" He said unbelievingly.  
  
"It's us." James said reassuringly. He then turned to Sirius and said, "Keep watch for Dumbledore."   
  
And turned his attention back to his other best friend.  
  
Remus had gotten over the shock but still didn't believe it was them. "How can I be sure?" He asked   
  
suspiciously. James turned into a stag and walked around a bit before changing back, but that was   
  
enough for Remus. "How?" He asked, extending an arm to James who in turn helped him up.  
  
Sirius ran over so fast he almost knocked everyone over, yelling, "He's coming!" James clamped a   
  
hand over his mouth and whispered, "Be quiet!" Sirius once again became a huge, black, grim-like dog   
  
and waited for the arrival of the Headmaster.   
  
They could see the old Headmaster making his way towards them, the moonlight giving his white hair   
  
a faint glow. His eyes were twinkling from beneath his half moon glasses and his purple robes were   
  
dragging slightly on the ground. He walked right up to Sirius who changed back into himself.  
  
"Why did you call me out here." The aged wizard, questioned seeming to know he was hiding   
  
something.  
  
"I need to show you something." He said with a smile. 'Get ready to go to the castle.' He told the   
  
others. He grabbed Dumbledore's hand, surprising him slightly and they were all gone.  
  
*** (Means change of setting or time passing. If you didn't already guess).  
  
They all appeared in the room where Harry and Ginny came the first time. They had been there many   
  
times since then but they had never brought someone. It felt like they had travelled by portkey and   
  
he noticed with some amusement that Dumbledore had stumbled upon appearing.   
  
Since they arrived Dumbledore looked like he had been thinking, while Remus was admiring the huge   
  
room he had just appeared in moments before. All Dumbledore said was, "Interesting." with a smile.   
  
Remus asked, "Where are we?"  
  
"That is what I would like to know, Sirius?" His gaze piercing Sirius but he only waved it off.  
  
"You will find out as soon as they get here. Meanwhile, you guys can show yourselves." He said,   
  
looking in their direction. Out of everyone's shock they still hadn't noticed the colour of Sirius'   
  
hair. Dumbledore and Remus followed his gaze as everyone appeared. James was laughing at Sirius and   
  
everyone else was grinning at either him or James. "What?" He asked, confusedly.  
  
"Looks like someone got you." He said before going into a new fit of laughter.  
  
"You should look in the mirror, James." He finally noticed James had purple hair.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "If everyone is done laughing. Would you please care to   
  
explain what is going on?"  
  
"First of all, as you can see, James, Lily and Katrina are not dead." Sirius started. No one had   
  
noticed Harry or Ginny for some odd reason.  
  
"We want to know how, though." Remus said impatiently.  
  
"I am part elf, thanks to my ancestors, and as you should know elves cannot be killed by any   
  
magical means." Lily explained to them, "I had a vision where I found out that I would not be killed.   
  
I would be sent to the havens where the elves reside. I learned the ways of the elves. It only seemed   
  
like I was there for a couple years, not fourteen." Towards the end she sounded sadder and she was   
  
looking down at the ground. She looked up again and said, "Let's go sit down." She led them to the   
  
couches they sat in the first time they came there.  
  
They looked to James expectantly and he sighed and started to explain, "In Lily's vision she saw me   
  
transfigure a table into myself." He said proudly, pointing to himself, "Then I would transfigure   
  
myself into a white cat, who I'm sure you saw earlier. When Voldemort's soul left his body our   
  
ancestor's came to get me and brought me here. They taught me how to use the power's I inherited form   
  
them. Unfortunately, I was not able to leave until Harry's fifteenth birthday."   
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "How did your shadow's come out of   
  
Voldemort's wand if you're not dead?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but we had help from out ancestors." James answered. "And you will find out who they   
  
are in a moment." He said seeing their questioning faces.  
  
They looked to Katrina who was sitting beside Harry and Ginny and finally noticed the two.   
  
"Harry?! Miss Weasley?! What are you two doing here?" Remus said over excitedly.  
  
"As soon as they get here." Harry said, with a smile.  
  
"Katrina." Dumbledore said motioning her to start.  
  
"As you know. Everyone saw me 'die'." She said sarcastically. "So I put Ginny in the care of the   
  
Weasleys and using a memory charm, made them and anyone who knew them think she was theirs'. Well my   
  
mother had died around that time so I disguised myself as her. I had a memorial, of course. And I've   
  
been old Mrs.Figg for the past fourteen years." She said dully, obviously not liking the idea of being   
  
her mother or not having her family.  
  
"Interesting." Dumbledore said thoughtfully, looking around the room. His eyes caught the portraits   
  
of the founders and Merlin. He smiled in recognition and asked, "Am I right in assuming that those   
  
are who we are expecting." Everyone nodded with a grin.   
  
Remus looked towards the portraits and asked unbelievingly, not for the first time tonight, "Are   
  
those Merlin and the Hogwarts founders?"  
  
"Why yes, we are." Said a wise voice coming from towards the great oak doors.  
  
Everyone looked towards where the voice is and saw the five from the portraits coming towards them.   
  
"Good evening everyone." They said as they sat down in the chairs. "Now. Let's get down to business."   
  
Merlin said. "As I'm sure you're wondering, why are you here? Well that is simple. We needed to   
  
inform you about the current situation concerning Ginny and Harry." He paused waiting for a moment   
  
before continuing, "They are the heirs of all five of us. That had never happened before. Ever. They   
  
will soon be the most powerful wizard and witch in the world." He finished waiting for questions.  
  
"When will they become that powerful?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
"They will have several power surges throughout the year." He answered quickly.  
  
"Exactly, how powerful will they become?" He asked.   
  
"We are not sure but it can be sure they will be more powerful than Voldemort." Merlin again   
  
answered.  
  
"I have only one question," Dumbledore said, "How are you still alive?"  
  
"Here, we cannot age. Plus, we have a Philosopher's stone." This time Godric answered.   
  
"Now we must show you their actual appearances. After each surge more of their true appearances   
  
will break through the charm. Soon their magic will be too strong and they will not be able to   
  
conceal their appearances. Finite Incantatem." Merlin took off the charm and they both changed. While   
  
everyone gaped at Harry and Ginny Merlin explained, "Since they will be so powerful, their physical   
  
appearance will have to change with their magic. The more powerful they are the stronger they will   
  
become."  
  
Harry still had untidy, black hair and bright green eyes which were glowing at the moment but they   
  
rest of him had change. He was now much taller than Ron and his muscles were so much bigger than they   
  
were on his birthday. His vision got all blurry and he removed his glasses. He wiped them off on his   
  
robes until he notices he could see without them.  
  
Ginny still had red hair, only it wasn't so bright. It was more auburn and her brown eyes were   
  
glowing, as well. She was also much taller, even than Ron and she was allot stronger. Not as   
  
noticeably as Harry but she was still just as strong.  
  
They also looked slightly older than they looked before but they didn't look old. Not in the least.   
  
Ginny and Harry pulled out their wands and conjures mirrors and gasped at what they saw. They   
  
couldn't recognise themselves. Sure they could tell it was themselves but it would need a little   
  
getting used to. Merlin cast the illusion once again and Harry remembered Dumbledore casting the   
  
spell on all the Students at the Welcoming Feast.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? Before I forget what spell were you casting when everyone was singing the   
  
Hogwarts Song?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh that!" Dumbledore hit himself on the forehead, "It was a spell so I can monitor the students.   
  
If any are in danger, in mortal peril or very evil etc. I will be alerted. I hope you weren't too   
  
suspicious." His eyes were once again twinkling with amusement at watching his students uncomfortable   
  
faces.   
  
Merlin interrupted, laughing lightly and said, "Mr.Dumbledore I would like to ask you if you would   
  
accept four extra exchange students in your school?" His eyes were also twinkling merrily.  
  
"Extra?" Harry and Ginny asked looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes. Well the Daily Prophet got wind that Voldemort attacked the Hogwarts Express and the other   
  
children's parent's from other schools thought Hogwarts would be much safer than the other schools.   
  
We will be having quite a few exchange students." He turned to Merlin and answered, "Of course we   
  
will accept them. We will have to do some quick paperwork."  
  
Sirius nudged Harry and Ginny and whispered, "Now would be the time to tell him you're shape   
  
shifters."  
  
"You tell him!" They almost yelled.  
  
"Tell who, what?" Remus asked.  
  
"All of you that Harry and Ginny are shape shifters." Sirius answered beaming, while Harry and   
  
Ginny blushed.  
  
"I have never heard of that." Dumbledore said for once not calm but, excited.  
  
"It has to do with the fact that they are extremely powerful. I think you have already met one of   
  
their forms." Merlin smiled kindly at them.  
  
"Who?" Dumbledore asked, regaining his composure.  
  
Harry grinned mischievously and said, "Do you by any chance remember a Dragon and Flame?"   
  
Dumbledore looked absolutely shocked then asked, "Why did you act like that?"  
  
"Well you 'supposedly' hadn't met us before and there are future Death Eaters on the train who   
  
could tell old Voldemort that we were on your side. And we accept your offer Professor."  
  
"I will let you deal with that tomorrow but I believe you should all get some sleep." Merlin said   
  
as he raised his arms, "Good night." Beams of light came out of his fingertips and shot strait at   
  
them all. They all disappeared and were in their beds asleep when they appeared again.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So whaddya think? Tell me Please, even if you hate it. This is one of my longer chapters I'd say.  
  
Thank you to all my Reviewers and keep reading even though the book is coming out tonight.  
  
I can't wait!  
  
Luv me, Jess  
  
To Dragonmaster,  
  
You should become a member so you can make your own story. I think you'd make a good one. You seem   
  
to know allot about magical things. Think about it.  
  
Luv Jess 


End file.
